Quincy: Vollständig
is a part of Quincy evolution and the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 5-8 Overview Quincy: Vollständig is nothing like Quincy: Letzt Stil. The Wandenreich view Quincy: Letzt Stil as a "relic of the past" because its very notion died out around 200 years ago due to its fragility. Quilge Opie notes the only one who displayed a tenacity toward the ability was Sōken Ishida, the man who denied the Quincy's evolution and studies. Thus, Quincy: Letzt Stil is an obsolete technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 7-8 In order to activate Quincy: Vollständig, a Quincy must remove their Sanrei Glove,Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 but there are exceptions, such as Mask De Masculine, who uses a Sanrei Belt,Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 and Äs Nödt, who can activate it by rolling back his left eye, revealing a Wandenreich emblem on the inside of his eyeball.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 6 Additionally, one's Quincy: Vollständig can activate on its own when the user is surrounded by high concentrations of Reishi and does not possess full control over it, as evidenced when Candice Catnipp's Quincy: Vollständig briefly activated against her will.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 However, a Quincy is unable to use Quincy: Vollständig while in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 17 Quincy: Vollständig is not a natural technique; rather, Quincy must train to attain it. According to Candice and Giselle Gewelle, it is very taxing on one's stamina to use it. The technique, however, doesn't come at the expense of the user's Quincy powers, unlike the older Quincy: Letzt Stil. Features Quincy: Vollständig takes on a variety of forms, but most commonly gives its user an angel-like appearance with wing-like Reishi constructs and a star-like halo. Those whose Quincy: Vollständig give them these visual traits include Quilge Opie,Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 13 Bambietta Basterbine,Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 Candice Catnipp,Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 16 and the Unnamed Male Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 However, not all Quincy: Vollständig grant these specific constructs: Mask De Masculine's Quincy: Vollständig gives him a cape-like Reishi construct on his back, small wings on his neck, and a giant star on his head,Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 14 and Äs Nödt's Tatarforas gives him ring-like spikes on his back and a spiky halo on his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 9 Types General Abilities Complete Reishi Dominance: Quincy: Vollständig allows the user to absorb a large amount of Reishi at the tip of their spirit weapon to use in a powerful attack. In this form, a Quincy's capability for Reishi absorption increases drastically. They can absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, as well as Orihime Inoue's Santen Kesshun and spiritual lifeforms such as Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 11-15 *'Flight': Quincy: Vollständig users can use the Reishi wings generated by the technique for high-speed flight. Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 557, pages 4-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 563, page 13 * : A Quincy can use the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It literally tears away the components which make up Reishi-based objects, such as those which make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings, such as Ayon. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, a Quincy can assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 493, page 9 However, the transformation is not permanent, for the power absorbed eventually vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 15 *'Spirit Weapon': With their Quincy: Vollständig activated, a Quincy can produce a Spirit Weapon, made entirely of Reishi, from the gauntlet on their wrist. They can use this weapon for both melee attacks and to fire Heilig Pfeil.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 9-12 *'Enhanced Schrift': The ability granted by a Sternritter's Schrift is is greatly amplified. Its power and range are raised,Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 7-9 and a Quincy gains access to new techniques which they can't use normally.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 13-15 *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': A Quincy using Quincy: Vollständig can sense Reiatsu to a far greater level, allowing them to surpass any ability which would hide one's presence if they are more powerful than the opponent in question.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 9-10 Trivia *This ability is called Quincy Vollsterndich in the English localization of the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 140-141, Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, Issue 5/21/12 References Navigation Category:Important Terms Category:Techniques Category:Quincy Techniques